To Love the Lively Dead
by BloodKitsune11
Summary: There's a shadow lurking in the middle of the night in a vampire hunter's estate. This 'shadow' has a situation to resolve within. Song-fic: 'Not Meant For Me' performed by Wayne Static.


First of all, I haven't abandoned 'Inevitable Wings of Fate', I'm just suffering from writer's block, which sucks ass. Anyways, I was listening to the soundtrack of 'Queen of the Damned' and I immediately got this idea. A SONG-FIC! I've seen many but I haven't read them, so yeah, I was practically guessing how to do it and get the lyrics in the one-shot. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: **[I don't own Naruto nor do I own the lyrics for 'Not Meant For Me' performed by Wayne Static for the movie 'Queen of the Damned']**

* * *

In the midst of the darkest night, a hasty shadow lurks inside one of the vampire hunter's biggest family. The Hyuuga's, even though prepared, they didn't see the undead one sneak past them. He calculated each step taken. His mission: to take their heiress and turn her against her own.

_**You think you're smart?**_

The sensitive vampire's senses came on alert as he felt lights on him, closing his eyes. A woman with a rifle, filled with the powerful silver bullets. She had long deep indigo hair, skin almost as pale as her lavender eyes.

_**You're not, it's plain to see.  
That you want me to fall off.**_

"You want to die, vampire?" she said and her eyes widened when she saw who it was, "Naruto, you're one of them?!" her voice quaked.

The blonde vampire's eyes shifted to her, "Hinata…" he gasped out.

_**It's killing me.  
Let's, see, you've got the gall.  
Come take it all.**_

Her hands shook and the rifle fell to her side, straining the tears welling in her eyes.

"You were always one of them, I knew it, but I didn't want this day to come," she said.

Naruto frowned, his cerulean eyes flashed sadness but only for a brief moment, he steeled himself. He HAD to do it, break the hunter's family. Suddenly, he heard a shuffling of feet coming their way. He crouched and his eyes were slowly replaced with ones of a predator, shining red with malice.

The female Hyuuga straightened and held her rifle, listening to the clanking of battle ready weaponry.

_**The jury is coming,  
Coming to tear me apart.  
All this bitching and moaning.  
Come on it's on.**_

Four Hyuuga appeared by Hinata's side, two of them were the legendary twin brothers and heads of the family: Hiashi and Hizashi, the boy by Hizashi's side is Neji, his son, and on the other side of Hiashi with Hinata is Hanabi, the youngest of them. They were ready to kill at any given moment, either with rifles or with a silver blade.

"Naruto, you're one of them now, huh?" Neji said.

"I see you won't hesitate to kill me now," he growled.

Hizashi stood up front, unsheathing his nicely forged blade gleaming in the shining light or the room. "You will die tonight, vampire."

"Come at me, then!" he dared.

The Hyuuga charged at the blonde. Naruto crouched under the first strike of the blade and performed a swipe kick, making Hizashi trip, but it didn't take much to regain his composure. He came at the human from behind, bringing his feet to his ribs. His eyes widened as the man caught his leg and smiled crudely.__

_**I'm trapped in this world  
Lonely and fading,  
Heart broke and waiting  
For you to come.**_

Naruto was pinned to the floor with silver daggers stabbing his hands. He hissed as the silver burned his flesh and started to run through his inside slowly and painfully.

All but Hinata came at the defenseless vampire and unsheathe their own swords to make him feel pain before finishing him off with a bullet to where his heart stopped pounding and another to his head to kill of the ability to revive. The other twin, Hiashi, stepped to make the first slash, making a deep cut to his chest.

Naruto growled through his clenched teeth as he reeled in pain. He turned his head away and opened an eye to look at Hinata. He felt another cut on his torso and he yelled as the cut sizzled.

_**We are stuck in this world  
That's not meant for me, for me.**_

Hinata saw the pain in his eyes. NO! She can't feel sympathy for a blood sucker. She shook her head and walked towards her family, drawing her own sword and hid her emotions.

To Naruto, that last slash was the most painful out of all, the woman he wanted – no, needed – was going to kill him. '_The mission was an utter failure'_, he thought.

The slashes stopped, he opened his eyes and stared at his naked torso filled with slashed, his own murky blood overflowed each, staining his pale skin. His heightened hearing picked up the ringing of a blade. He cast his eyes at Hinata as she thrust her katana through his dead heart.__

_**So what you got  
One last shot, it seems to me  
That you're not needed.**_

Hinata hid her tears as her bangs hid her face, her hands still on the sword. She lifted her head and looked at her family. They nodded in a form of affirmation to her thoughts. Looking back to the vampire, she took her sword and the two daggers from the weakened undead. Handling the strap of the rifle, she secured it in her firm hands.

Naruto sat up slowly, feeling as if it had taken him hours to just perform such a simple task. His eyes settled on her. _'If I had died by the hands of a human, I already know that it's better by her hands and not by another.' _ His eyes scanned hers and he narrowed his. _'She's scared; maybe my mission isn't a failure. They don't know of my quick healing abilities.'_

He smirked at the Hyuuga as his eyes returned to their predatory state… He lunged forwards.

Hiashi's voice rang through her ears as if in slow motion, "Hinata, watch out!" She looked at Naruto's bared fangs and she froze, the rifle falling to the floor by her side.

The blonde vampire grasped her head in his hands, twisting it to the side and dug his venom filled fangs on her fragile neck. He felt her breath, her heart beating hurriedly. Breaking quickly from her neck, he ran across the room as the Hyuuga looked on worriedly.

_**Come on, it's killing me  
Let's see, you've got the gall.  
Come take it all.**_

They stood as still as the night, only watch and listen to the woman's agony as the fiery venom coursed through her veins. Her skin had become visibly pale in comparison to her normal skin tone. They listened to the dead silence as the groans and gasps of pain faltered and made way to an uncomfortable silence. They looked at the vampire with hatred.

His smirk widened as he saw a complete transformation. He appeared by her side, having regained his supreme speed, and with his hand, he made her look at him.

_**The jury is coming,  
Coming to tear me apart.  
All this bitching and moaning.  
Come on it's on.**_

Those red glowing eyes replaced the beautiful lavender ones.

"Naruto," she said in a low voice loud enough for Naruto to hear.

He smiled and took her hands, pulling her up. "What, aren't you going to attack two vampires that are intruding your home?" he addressed the humans.

"You bastard!" Hiashi yelled, "You took my eldest daughter from me! You will die now!"

The twins charged at both vampires, but their faces twisted in astonishment. Both blades were blocked by two other blades made from a strong, black metal decorated with red foreign letters. They stumbled back and growled loudly as they saw a group of vampires stand in front of them.__

_**I'm trapped in this world  
Lonely and fading,  
Heartbroke and waiting  
For you to come.**_

The group of vampires glared at the humans that tried to kill the newborn and her master. They all were once humans and a part of their village, before it was struck with those nocturnal monsters and their disease. Sasuke – from the once powerful Uchiha family –, Sakura – from the popular Haruno family –, Kiba – from the dog users, the Inuzuka family –, Shino – from the bug users, the Aburame –, and Shikamaru – from the shadow users, the Nara, all of them were thought dead after they were found when they disappeared for weeks, but they aren't as they saw. They were turned.

"Are we ready to go, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he sheathed his blades.

The voice sent ripples of fear through the younger Hanabi and Neji, and sent a shiver with a taste of death down the adult Hyuuga's spines. They couldn't believe their eyes; none of them should have been alive. They were buried after they were certain of their death.

_**We are stuck in this world  
That's not meant for me, for me.**_

Hinata had already come to her senses and looked around. Nostalgia filled her mind as she saw her old schoolmates, which have been 'dead' for quite some time. She remembered the day they told her. She cried the whole night and neglected the outside for weeks, only allowing the blonde to come for her, when he was human, of course.

She nodded, knowing what she was now. Not only that, but she was turned by her love. She gripped his arm and looked back at her family. No, she wasn't part of it now.

"I'm guessing this is where we part, Father, Uncle. And I'll be waiting for you also, Hanabi, Neji."

"Come on, Hinata, we have much to do," Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around her.

She looked up to him and gave a fanged smile, "Of course, my love."

They leaned towards each other, their breath mingled as their lips linked. The quick kiss sated them, and they smiled. "Let's go," both said at the same time.

Sasuke nodded and Sakura quickly held his hand as she trailed behind him. The rest followed closely. Hinata spared them a glance as she disappeared with the rest.

"Why aren't we going after them?" Hizashi pondered.

"Because we will encounter them later on, and by then we will be prepared for what they have, even if it kills us."  


* * *

A/N: I know that that's not all the song because it just repeats the chorus like two more times. So, what did you think of my attempt to make a song-fic. I know that the theme of vampires is overly used, but I really haven't read any good vampire ones that are continuous, as in with multiple chapters. So maybe this can be part of the collection of many one-shots out there.

Please review! And thanks for reading, expect me to update 'IWoT' later rather than sooner... whenever I can get over the writer's block.

- BloodKitsune11


End file.
